In a standby operation of a wireless communication device, the wireless communication device generally waits for a signal from the other terminal while performing an intermittent receiving operation to realize low power consumption. The intermittent receiving operation is realized by repeating an awake period for operating a circuit for detecting a signal from the other terminal and a sleep period for stopping the circuit.
To further reduce power consumption during the standby operation, it is necessary to make the awake period shorter and make the sleep period longer. However, when the awake period is made too short or the sleep period is made too long, usability of users decreases because a period of time required for establishing a connection is extended.